


The true power of Love and being female.

by mayofrose



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: A lot of chapters, Alternate Universe, Attempted rape but not fall through, F/M, Female Light Yagami - Freeform, Light just still manipulative, Mention of sexism., Misa is it bad Kira here., Romance between a man and woman., The power of the Death Note use the right way, some fluffy and sexy times.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayofrose/pseuds/mayofrose
Summary: This is an alternate universe where light is born a female, women, girl and is referred to as she.She's just as manipulative as ever some parts of a story will repeat itself where others Shield approach her situation differently.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

The true power of Love and being female.  
Ch1.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
This is an alternate universe where light is born a female, women, girl and is referred to as she.  
She's just as manipulative as ever some parts of a story will repeat itself where others Shield approach her situation differently.

Our story begins. In Japan there is a young woman, who is 17 years old. She goes by the name of Light Yagami. She lives in the Kanto region of Japan. To everyone knows of her she comes off as generous kind and patient. She is in the top 1% of her grades in her class and in all of Japan Nationwide testing results. She also spends free time tutoring those who are considered beneath her and social standing. Specifically those who have really poor grades the bottom 2% of those in her class. She does not just for any noble cause. This for the fact that she would get extra credit does she believe she needs to qualify for a scholarship. The scholarship is apply towards Tahoe University in Japan. It is a very expensive University and she knows that her father cannot afford tuition fees to go to such a private university that's not normally open to the public.

She does these tutoring sessions every Thursday night instead of going to cram school. For she has convinced her parents that she does not need extra tutoring quite the opposite in fact. Also she also gets extra income from this tutoring sessions that she does for these individuals. Which helps her family with household costs as well as saving towards her University goals of going to the top university in Japan. In this way she believes that she has done her best to set herself up for success in life. Do you know so she's going to get some difficulty do to her biological sex. Because Japan is a very sexual based society against women and has very strong views of what a woman can and cannot do. However, she wants to be a police detective like her father. One day an English class in which she is very bored. Because she is very good at English in fact if you wanted to she could probably teach the whole class herself. And also give the poor English teacher a break against these morons who do nothing but gossip and play games in this class. Is this what she's thinking as she's looking out the back yard view of her school.

When all of a sudden she spots a black notebook falling from the sky. She is intrigued by it. Because there are no other buildings nearby nor it is a flight path any airplanes or balloons. She supposes I could have been dropped accidentally from a military craft. Because she just don't know the flight paths of those planes in particular. She's a surmises does she may have to look into that later after she investigates what kind of book it is. Then she was distracted by the teacher calling on her. " Light Yagami can you translate the following sentence into English please? " her teacher inquired of her. She stood up from her seat at her desk and picked up the Bible which bus in Japanese to translate the following paragraph into English. " the Seas what part and the lands become Bountiful. " she stated and her light con middle of the road voice. Her voice even though she was not being seductive but any means was memorizing to those who can hear her.

The teacher was impressed I heard translation. " very well Miss Yagami you may sit down. " The teacher stated. She was relieved does she was not bothered for the rest of the class for the teacher I had called on one of these laser your students in her estimation. She then sat down on her desk as instructed by her teacher. Her desk was located at the far end of the left side of the room towards a wall of windows that looked out to the back side of the school. This back side at the school covered in grass. Grass in Japan is a very luxurious thing to have especially schools. Because garden stores have to import it is not a domestic plant native to Japan. In this way the school that she goes to shows off its wealth to the neighborhood it is in an to potential students feather trying to recruit for future enrollment. Even though the school that she goes to is a publicly-funded run by the state Kyoto witches in Japan. It is to supplement some of his income through tuition fees towards the more opulent or richer parents who prefer their students to have one-on-one tutoring or special attention for people with disabilities. For those who can afford such luxuries. In this way the school can indulge in some luxuries and itself such as the grass as mentioned above.  
Light was becoming very bored with the lecture she already studied all of this before about two years prior pacifically. She loves to read ahead of her subjects and then get frustrated with herself cuss now she's bored but she'll up material that she's already covered. She then proceeded to consider how The Notebook came from the sky that she saw earlier. Then the bell first class ring it was the last of the day. She packed up all her school possessions into her messenger bag. Then she left the school through the back door. She walked up to the notebook that was laying face down on the grass. She picked it up and turned it over to see the cover. It read Death Note on the cover of The Notebook. She opened it to the inside cover other notebook. And she read the rules to the death Note. She was amused by the fact.' A notebook that can kill with just a name and the face. How very amusing.' she thought. She done put the Death Note into her messenger bag and proceeded to walk home from the school.  
When after a submarine ride and a bit of a walk home she arrived home. Her mother was waiting for her inside the front door. She's changed her outside boots for the special shoes only use for the inside of the house. This was to make sure that the house was kept clean and to keep dust and dirt away. It was also a tradition in most Japanese households. Her mother had her hand out towards her. She was a little confused what you wanted at first and then she remembered.' Oh she wants the results of the national exams towards academic results.' she thought and proceeded to give her the piece of paper with the results on it. Her mother then proceeded to jump with joy." Congratulations Light you just one the fairy first place an academic achievement in all of Japan. I am very proud of you. Do you want anything as a celebration? " Light looked at her oddly ." No I do not need anything thank you mother. " Then she proceeded to go up to your room.  
She then locked her door and sat down at her desk inside her room. She took out the death count and looked at the rules more and considered whether or not to write a name in it.' Wait if I write someone's name in it wouldn't that make me murderer? But then wouldn't it be better if some of these criminals we're not around?' she pondered. As she proceeded to watch the news at the same time she was thinking this. At the same time a special Fulton appeared on news channel. It was about a hostage situation taking place at a daycare. Somebody who is high on drugs and looking for money decided to take them hostage I wanted to fix his drug addiction to get high on another dose of Narcotics and what he was addicted to. Light was distraught by this because the little children were innocent and all this and now they would be traumatized but the situation in which they were in. Most likely the culprit we call the children before the police would give him any money. Then the perpetrator the most likely be killed by the police for killing the children in all likelihood it would turn into a whole bloodbath. She was not looking forward to this at all. Then she remembered the Death Note open towards her on her desk. She flipped it open to a blank page and wrote the person's name on the first line of the page and waited 40 seconds to see if you could end up dead. 45 seconds went by and then nothing happened but at 52nd mark the news reported the death of the person that she just wrote in the death. She was shocked that turned out to be real she thought. But he was also happy because that means said she could change the world for good. She knew that she would never be a God or anything like that you know she was just a normal human person giving extraordinary power and that she would have to use it wisely. But she is determined to do so and that very methodical manner. First thing she thought pulling out her normal school book notebook and when she kept notes. It was blank as well she decided to come up with a course of action for herself. But then she decided better of it not to give any physical evidence to the police if they decided to search her room later on.  
Then she decided to make some rules for herself in her head one said she would never cross. One was to never kill somebody that she knew personally even if they committed any crimes that she knew of. 2 she would never ever kill anyone that she'd expected of trying to go after her even if they were police Etc. She would try and find another way to get rid of them through proper channels. She promised herself that she would always follow these rules. Because she knew that if she didn't she would become very bad in somebody's eyes somebody close to like an assault or Napoleon of the past. She did not want that for a self and she knew herself very well she wanted to keep herself as honorable as possible with this power. She did not know this is all possible but she would try her dam this to do so. She then remembered that she had to go to her appointment for her to tutoring class in which she pitched on Thursdays at the local library she has three students as she tutor for a flat fee of every week of 600 Yen apiece. She put her dust down in a hollow out section of her Arctic Tech books. She also kept some of her pornographic in the same area but in a different book of the same section.  
But she took a page at the very end of the Death Note out and put it inside of her wallet is in case she would needed. Then she proceeded to go to her cast and what you taught English for the basics to the grade 9. Because you was very good at English in her grade 12 class. Therefore she was allowed to teach the people in Grade 9 the basics of English as a tutor. On our way back from the tutoring section which was unremarkable. They were just called covering basic object for verb. She was accosted by three individuals were on a motorcycle game. She just rolled her eyes and kept on walking towards her house. But then one of them pulled the knife. She was terrified but also, in her head she opened up her purse and got a pen and the Death Note Paper out and calmly ask them for their names. They laughed at her baldness underneath the situation she was in and kindly gave her their names. She wrote them all down as walking away and then committed suicide. she put away the pen and paper enclosed your purse and then walked away. They proceeded to try to go after her for about 24 seconds and then they stopped and walked away themselves to death note it's power taking effect. She then proceeded walk to her house after that incident. she was very reassured about the demonstration of the death note power.

Then she proceeded to go back to her house . She walked to her door and locked it behind her. She then proceeded to go upstairs to study she said to her parents. But in reality she did not need to study at all she knew all the subject matter already for her upcoming enteric exam for the University.  
In reality she was considering whether or not to write more names. After much thought and consideration she decided to go after the most heinous world dictators. Such as Russia, China, Belarus, North Korea list four examples to name a few. She decided to bring them all down and leave all the people who wanted to demotic governments to let them try and take over the government in question. Then she decided that she would actually study for the rest of the night for exams even though she thought she didn't need it. So she put away the Death Note in her hiding spot .


	2. Chapter 2

The true power of Love and being female.  
Ch2.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
5 days later.  
Ryuk the god of death was sitting in the Shinigami Realm Or Land of the Dead. He was extremely bored for this situation. it has been 5 days since he dropped the notebook that he stoled from the other shine comic who died beside him. The Shinigami died from not writing names in his notebook for a very very long time. ' I guess it's time for me to go to the human world.' he thought to himself as he got up from his sitting position but looked over the Wasteland of the Land of the Dead or nothingness. He went down to the stairwell of death and went through the portal to the human world. At the same time he spread his wings behind his back with me really I thought and started flying through the atmosphere. Of the human world. He then proceeded the flight of words light's house.  
He then phased into the house. And stuck behind Light. He must of made of sound because as soon as he started to move Light turned around to face him.  
Light was startled by his presence and overwhelmed by his appearance. Because of this she shrieked a little and was a little terrified of him. Although at the time she did not know it was a him. " are you so surprised to see me Light? " Ryuk said. As he started to lean into ours her personal space. She started to freak out a little bit more but then she composed herself. She tilted her head towards the creature and with a confidence that she did not know where it came from stood up. " I am not surprised to see you here. I have a question for you? It's the legend about gods of death taking the souls of humans who use the Death Note or death Scrolls real? " she said with a cocky air about her.  
" what's this about Legends? Is that some him in a fantasy that you made up? No that's not true at all about taking your soul. " He said and he started to laugh very annoyingly. His laugh sounded like chalkboard running over an ice cream truck Bell. Very annoying indeed.  
She looked at him very annoyed at his attitude. " Well that's good to know is there anything I should be aware of about consequences in the use of the death note? " " The user of the death note can I go to other Heaven or Hell. That is all I'm allowed to say. " Then he started to Snoop around her room switched annoyed her even more. For she did not like anyone does she do not know or trust to go around her things. She was very OCD about it. Some would say however she was not OCD. About anything else.  
" Can you not go through my things please?" She asked the creature nicely. Even though she was annoyed by his behaviour so far. It was like having an overgrown two-year-old around in her space. He then turned around and looked at her. he seemed to be having fun at her expense. He laughed at her request but noted that he would try to leave her stuff alone and did not say anything else on that matter." Do you have any apples ?" He asked.  
She remembered but she has some at the bottom of her bag from the class so she just taught for tutoring give him my some of her students. She gave them to him because she doesn't like apples herself she normally gives them to the local charity around the corner for the homeless. However she only gave him one. Through her work with the homeless she could spot a attic mile away. She could tell that he was going towards apples for some reason. " Why are you addicted to Apples?" He looked at her and puzzlement." Because does Shinigami world Is rotten and so are the fruits. Take a look at a Shinigami Apple and you tell me what you think of it. He pulled it out of his wings and has dimensional pockets incorporated into the design of his wings. Then he handed her the Shinigami Apple. She looked at it and it looked dry and saggy almost like sand in it makeup. It was closer towards of rocks and it was a fruit in her opinion. Still she tried to do a little taste test of it and I tasted of sand and rock.  
" Is there anything else I should know about you concerning the Death Note?" She turned towards her desk to sit back down." Only but I'm down towards you through the Death Note. When it is time for you to die I'll be the one to write you down and my death note." Then he started to laugh again. she wondered is he always going to be like this annoying the hell at me with his laugh. She pondered this as she considered who she would break down next in her notebook.  
10 more days passed in this fashion for her. Until she had all the dictators, Warlords, big truck dealers and Mafia Bosses taking care of.  
Meanwhile halfway across the world in England. A video chat was being set up by the icpo and Interpol. As well as all nations who could take part in person or there as well. They want us to discuss new phenomena of all the dictators died as well as some hardened criminals. Some that's not all we're dying of heart attacks. It was like someone was making and calling card saying I'm here and I'm not backing down until the world is in a neutral peaceful place. The internet was calling this person Kira after the Japanese word for killer. It was probably in a way. Four so far does Cara person who they do not know who it is how they counted almost 2500 people. And their kill count kept on Rising.  
Everyone in the room was debating and through the video chat whether or not this was a group effort of some unknown terrorist organization. Others were accusing other countries of organizing this to make mass chaos for their own ends . Specifically the United States against Russia, China for example. this just made the atmosphere very tense and uneven and not very productive and L pinion . As he watch the chaos through the video chat. The video chat with set up on his end that he was see everything but they would only see a letter L on the screen. Also that they would only hear his voice and not see his face in that regard as well.  
It is time for me to step in the he thought." Watery its time." He said through the earpiece connected towards the intercom section of their communication which was scrambled against outside hacking of the radio frequency. By this time some of the nation's for almost threatening one another with all out War." There will be no need for any of that gentleman and ladies." He then proceeded to put the laptop down on top of the table. He's in open to the laptop." l is on the case and he is moving fast to apprehend the criminal known as Kira."  
" Greetings members of the icpo and Interpol. I am L. I have been recently interested into this case because I have determined as an individual doing this and not a group." His decoration to the group announcer uproar how he could be so convinced that I was an individual.  
" I am convinced because if it was a group effort. There is no way that this group could hide their involvement in such activities. Also such groups would not have the resources to do all the attacks and all the countries as mentioned in the report as given before I made my appearance. There's also evidence of multiple attacks in multiple places there could not be carried out by a group and such a precise manner. This could only mean I was done by individual however in the manner that it was done and said something technologically-advanced or Supernatural in origin which I have not determined which maybe." It's a whole group gas in wonder and also wondered what kind of Technology could do such a thing. They thought that the idea of a supernatural origin would be stupid. There are more in line to believe a technological Source rather than a supernatural one.  
" I would also like to start my detective work on Japan soil if I could have Japan's permission to do so?" He diplomatically asked. At this point Sergio Yagami got up." What makes you think it's in Japan does Kira person? " L Ponder this for a few minutes before responding. " It is clear from early reports that only the very few beginning cases of Kira we're taking place in Japan. Also the name Kira is Japanese origin. Therefore logically speaking I think I should start there before branching out to the rest of the world. Do not think that is sis logical Sergio Yagami?" Sergio Ponder this for a moment and then nodded his head." this is a very sound and logical explanation thank you of course Japan will welcome you on to its soil."  
" Good in the meantime I have a plan to flush out Kira. I will use the media to do so. I will do it in two days time I hope you pay attention thank you and goodbye." He on up the connection through the internet to the meeting and he closed his laptop and then started packing to go towards Japan. At the same time Watery close to laptop and then exit the meeting Hall. He then proceeded back to the hotel using standard spy craft knowledge to lose any tail he might have. He then proceeded into the hotel room just start packing his stuff and to help L with his positions as well for their trip to Japan.  
2 Days Later.  
In Light's bedroom. Light was reading more names and her death note and listening to the news absent-minded. Ryuk was sitting on her bed eating apple says she given him.  
All the sudden the TV caught her attention." This is a special report worldwide broadcast. "The news anchor said over the TV. Then a young man about 23 was appearing on TV with a name in front of him. The name plate showed Lynn L Taylor on it. He then proceeded to introduce himself as L. The elusive Detective then everyone talks about and Whispers. Light herself had a big crush on him ever since she found out about him through her father. Then he decided to ask Kira and she got mad about it. However underneath her own rules you could do nothing as he taunted her. So fed up with him she just started to turn off the TV. She then turned on her computer to get more names to write in her Death Note and to ignore annoying detective L. This was her opinion the matter and the end of it as she concerned it.  
Somewhere in Japan 24 hours later.  
L was frustrated because Kira had not responded to his taunts. What was he up to he wondered and what was he doing. Why did he not kill Lind L tailor he wondered? His analysis of Kira was that he was a lot like himself was there a bit of the data that he was not grasping he wondered. In any event the whole thing made in the laughing stock of the police organization however they had to admit the Kira was real. in that he kept on killing most of the dictators of the world and now he has moved on to regular murderers and criminals.  
However he could show through mathematical formulas and data spreadsheets that he was in Japan somewhere. However chose not to attack Lynn l Taylor for some reason. Therefore he could stay in Japan with a support of Japanese government however you would not get the support of the please government agency use on their alone and he accepted this fact. In other words the Japanese government told him he could be there but he was on his own.  
L was at a loss. For a couple of minutes it's he had an idea. " Can you get in contact with the chief of the NPA. I would like to talk to him." He said as he started to type up a profile of Kira." Certainly sir. Is this meeting going to be in person or over the internet?" L seemed contemplate this for a couple of minutes before responding. " It will be in person. You can bring one other person with him if he does not want to come alone." Watery nodded his head and left for his office in the hotel room next to his young adopted son L. 


	3. Chapter 3

The true power of Love and being female.  
Ch 3

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
Next day. Soichiro Yagami was called into his office. By his Superior the superintended. "Water has just contacted me. He wishes to set up an appointment with you in person to meet L. You may bring another person with you if you so desire. Who do you wish to bring with you?" His boss asked.  
" Sir I wish to bring Matsuda with me. He is a young cop and need of teaching in the ways of diplomatic and political maneuvering needed into the police part of detective work.  
"Mr. Yagami stated as he got up from his seed exited the room. He then proceeded to go to Matsuda desk.  
" The boss witches for you to accompany me to meet the great to talk to L. Please follow me back to the chief superintendent office to get more information ."He told Matsuda. Matsuda was surprised by this turn of events but also excited for the opportunity. He followed Mr.Yagami down the hall towards the superintendent's office the note on the door and entered the room. Once they were in the room the superintendent cleared his throat and told him to sit down. He opened his laptop and proceeded to print out the information I was given to him by Watery. In which concerning tomorrow's meeting with L which would take place in person. He then proceeded to give them the printed out information to both of them. They thanked the superintendent for the information and left the room.  
Then Mister Yagami and Matsuda went to a meeting room to review the data in private. Once they closed the door behind them and made sure no one else was there. They reviewed the information they were given about what hotel room to go to and how to confirm the identity of Watery. This was to ensure the safety of the police as well as the safety of L. So they would not get caught by Kira by accident. There was some fear in the community that he might impersonate L. So L i put in the safety measure to ensure is identity and his privacy was also kept at the same time.

The instructions goes as follows. To go to the banana monkey ice cream parlor Hotel. Go to room 485 and ask for a mistress by man. The man in question will ask you what is the best fruit go on top of a ice cream sundae. You are to reply a cherry is the best route to go on an ice cream sundae. He will let you into the room at that time after he closes the doors and locks it. He'll take off disguise and introducing himself as Watery.  
Then the older gentleman will introduce you to L. Then the detective we'll lay out the case before you as he sees it as it is retaining to Kira a right now. Your appointment time is at 5:30 tomorrow evening. Standard Japanese time. Please memorize these instructions and shred and burn the paper after you read it. Thank you for coming to the meeting tomorrow sincerely L. It said at the bottom of the paper. Two police officers did as I was instructed and memorized everything before shredding the paper and then taking the paper down to the incinerator. Which was connected to the morgue which was part of the police department section of forensics. The police area was a huge multi building operation in the heart of Tokyo with many sectors including forensics and autopsies as well as incinerators for incinerating evidence after is no longer needed for court proceedings. But this was done underneath strict laws and regulations concerning evidence. Incinerator was also used to destroy any unwanted bodies not claimed by anybody. Otherwise known as Jane doze or John Dos in that system. Most often than not they were homeless people who died in the streets with no one to claim them.

L Point of View  
Back into the hotel and when he was stay. L considering the case most strictly and digitally. He was considering why Kira did not kill his proxy during the quote-unquote worldwide broadcast. Where in fact or reality broadcast was only located in the Kanto region of Japan. He was considering the fact that he might be wrong about his psychological profile of the Killer but he also considered another angle. This other angle what's the fact that this person known as Kira to the police might have a sect of ethics or morals that he or she is following.  
' it could be more likely up to 85%. But the killer known as Kira. Has a strong moral compass and his trying to keep to this compass. By not going after the police is that are going after him or her. If this is the case then it'd be easier if I show my face to the person and tell them that I'm the detective going out to them. And also tell them about the proxy that I used to try to flush them out. In all likelihood I would get a response from them.'  
Then Watery came into the room. " I have contacted the police like you requested L." He said with a bow. Then he proceeded to make L some food pacifically sweets and some tea. He nodded his he add in acknowledgement of his words. And then went back to thinking.  
'I estimate the likelihood the killer trying to kill me at 0.5%. Which is highly unlikely. Therefore I can justify showing my face to him or her. I just had to find out who it is. The most logical way to find the person. Is to start with the most smartest people in Japan and work my way down. I will start with students because they seen the most likely to do something so reckless as this. Sociologically speaking as in terms of my profile and which I am trying to understand this killer.'  
The old man was still in the room. Making sure tea was just right in temperature. He turned to him." can I have a list of all the smartest people of Japan and then I want to cross reference it with all the students of Japan. That's what we're going to be going over tomorrow with the police.  
"Watery movie about his head in understanding. And he left the room to go print out the relative information.  
2 hours later. The old man was finishing the world of papers that he printed out for L. There were a total of 30000 people in Japan cross reference with students bring it down to 15000. Cross reference with the top 1% of all people of Japan or a smart brought it down to 500 people. Cross reference with those between the ages of 15 to 35. Brought it down to 280 people. This took L all night to do. However he was ready for his meeting tomorrow with the police.  
Unknown to him at the time Lights name was on the list. This wood fundamental change the course of his life forever as he knew it.

The next day.  
At the appropriate time the police came to the door answer giving the code word to old man. Then the old man introduced him to the police. They gave him their names." if I were Kira and wanting to kill police you would be dead by now. However lucky for us serial killer does not want to harm police for some reason." He said in his monotone voice.  
At the same time he was brandishing his finger like a gun pointing it at them." Bang your dead." He said over dramatically. Police officers we're shocked by his behavior. However they were properly chastised and understood where he was coming from." please call me in to the investigation room. He let them into a different room for the 250 names located on top of a coffee table.  
After everyone sat down. He pointed to the stack of papers." I have narrowed down to a list of 250 people but I think could be Kira. I did this by cross-referencing do the smartest people in Japan, by all the students in Japan and the people who are between the ages of 15 and 35. This gave me this list here then we need to cross reference. I think somewhere in this last we could find our killer. Do you want to give me a hand?"  
Mr.Yagami and Matsuda look at each other with awe and amazement. He managed to track down a list of possible suspects in 24 hours more than all the police have done in the past 2 months. Trying to track down Kira.

" Of course we will help you." Matsuda said very happier. He reminded L of an excited puppy.' Great I always wanted a dog.' He thought to himself sarcastically. Mr.Yagami." We are happy to help you any way we can." He stated very diplomatically. He smiled at this show support." Good let's break the spiral down into three then 1/3 for Hugh on 3rd for Matsuda on 3rd from myself." He said to the group at Large." What will Watery be doing?" I turned my head towards Matsuda.

"He will be taking care of all our drinks, snacks and Communications for the world government's and any financial hardship you may come across this case. It's quite possible but eventually Kira will have the government's support and therefore your funding as police officers in this case will be pulled. If that were to happen Watery will make sure that you would get paid behind the scenes."

He made a face like somebody have been kicking him." I guess that was a very stupid question. Sorry for my boldness." I side with exasperation." There are no stupid questions in this world only the unwillingness to look at them with a different angle then make them smart Matsuda." The chief looked at me with understanding and little admiration of my answer an explanation to Matsuda.  
"He is right about that. Matsuda there are no stupid questions like he said. However let's begin our work. "With that everyone seemed to be in agreement and we began the go through the list.  
By the end of the day. Which was 7 at night.  
We managed to cut down a list to 50 people." Thank you everyone for your hard work if you want to come tomorrow you're more than welcome. I would like to get the list down to at least 25 before I start investigating the more thoroughly." Everyone was in agreement and agree to meet tomorrow around 8 in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

The true power of Love and being female.

Ch 4

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

The next day. L point of view.

The police officers and the chief we're on time. We begin to narrow down the list even more. By the end of the day. We were down to 10 people they could be Kira. This was even more manageable then I thought." We will investigate these 10 individuals. I will take four of them to investigate and the other 7 will be investigated by the two of you .Can you handle that?" the others nodded their head in agreement of my plan.So they went to work investigating everyone on the list. Until one named got caught by L attention.

  
This person was Light Yagami. He noted that Light is a female. That she wants to become a police detective like her father. Which is remarkable considering the sexism that is inherit and dominant all throughout Japan.' How will Light overcome this difficulty.' He Wonder.He also noted something else interesting about her profile.' It says here that she tutors people on how to learn English. So she's got to be very smart I get permission from the school to do so. Because in Japan they're very strict on who can teach English and who cannot.'After some more scrutiny the background that he could pertain on the surface about this individual. He is determined the most likely that this is the individual he's looking for in the person of Kira.

' However I do not want to tell the other investigators this. I think father of light will be appalled that her daughter would do something as insane as being Kira.' He then turn to Mr. Yagami." I think that we can rule everyone out on this list. However I've noticed your daughter is very smart and I would like to meet her. Can you arrange that there's Watery?" I inquired with my most innocent smile I can muster underneath the circumstances. It seemed to have worked and he bought my acting hook line & sinker. That I observed from his body language. He seemed to relax from inquiry and he smiled." Yes of course. I'll range right away." He replied to me. now to get rid of them. Except for Matsuda he could be trained to be the next Watery. So I then turn my body towards Matsuda to address him.

"I admire your termination on this case. I've also noticed your skill said. I do not think work in the police will suit you in the long run. In fact I believe that you are destined for greater things. Specifically I think you could be trained to take over Watery position for when he retires. However, you would need to be trained. Underneath him an intern you would be paid naturally. It would take about three years or so did they fully trained and what he does. Would you accept such a position Matsuda?" Of course he was shocked by my proposal. However, he seemed to be pleased by the turn of events. With a big smile on his face he replied." of course I will take the position L." I smiles back at him.

" Then Watery will take you to his office and start training you immediately. Of course you would have to give up your position at the police station today. He will help you with this as well." I turned back to the police chief and he seemed pleased by this turn of events. " Thank you bring your time chief. It seems that we won't be able to catch Kara after all. However, I'm looking forward to meeting your daughter tomorrow." I said with a big grin on my face. He seemed to be pleased and flustered by my attitude. Then he left the hotel room.

Mr. Yagami , Third person ,Point of view .

I'm on my way home from the hotel room in which I met L. It was exciting to say the least to meet with most famous ,shadow Detective on the planet. I was impressed by his intelligence and understanding of the case. I was a little sad that we could not find Kara. However I was overjoyed that he wants to meet my daughter. He also told me on the way out of the door so I could tell my family tonight. I was overjoyed what does decoration of trust. Normally I do not get to tell my family much about what I do I'm at work because of confidentiality and law. But this time I get to do so with his permission. I walk to my front door after a long subway ride. I open the door after unlocking it walk-in, close the door behind me and then lock it again. Everyone is there to greet me. There excited to see me home early. Both my wonderful daughters are there. We sit down and we have supper. My youngest ask me how my day was. I tell them everything. They all seem to be in shocked at the events.

  
  


Even my oldest one for some reason." Why does L want to meet me?" She inquires of me. I smile at her. I tell her what L have told me about his observation of herself. I say a good opportunity for her. That she should meet him. She nods in agreement at my decoration and we agree to go meet him tomorrow.

Light point of view.

'L wants to meet me? Why does he suspect me of being Kira?' I asked myself put my dad just told me. “" I am pleased that L would like to meet me." My father same place by my answer.' I do not understand what L is up to? What is his angle in the situation?' I pondered. I do not understand where he was coming from and what his strategy would be. I guess I would find out tomorrow.

The next day.

My father and myself went to the designated meeting space. Which was located at hotel. That was set up by L Handler known as Watery. We came into the hotel room. My father turn towards me. Then he indicated with his hand as he said." this is L." it was a young man it is late twenties to early thirties. He was wearing jeans hand a cotton white long sleeve shirt. His hair was dishevelled it did not look like it's been brushed in a couple of days. He had bags underneath his eyes like he had not slept in days. He had poor posture. He was slumping over a bit as he walked over. During the introduction by my father.

Then he smiled at me in a creepy manner." I am so very pleased to meet you Light. The reason I wish to meet you was to offer you a job working for me. Will you accept?" He asked in a very monotonous voice.I was shocked by his offer.' What is he doing offer me a job? Does he suspect me of being Kira and just offering me this to have me drop my guard around him? Or am I just being paranoid.' Then Matsuda came in the room.I got the impression that he had heard everything from the other room. Which led me to suspicion got this room hacked video cameras in it.' I have to be very careful here. Most likely L is doing this just to see what my reaction would be. Both myself and Kira would react in the same manner. In that they would accept a job offer.' I smiled. Then I turned back to L.

  
  


" I would be happy to take the job offer. However, I would like to know what this would all entail?" As I question him I moved my hand to indicate my puzzlement.Small smile appeared on his lips as if he was pleased by these events. Just left me puzzled.' Why was he so happy I just accepted.'

L point of view.

I motioned light to sit down at the love seat across from the armchair in the sitting room of the hotel.

" It would mean showing me how you kill. As well assuring your power with me. Specifically I have drawn up a contract through different governments. Whereas they approve if your power ask your Kira. Because they'll give you a list of names every month that they have on their docket for those criminals that they are going to put to death. They're going to use your power to do it brother then, the common way of doing it in their country. For it's easier for them to have you do it rather than electrocution or lethal injection Etc. In this way they can save a lot of money and governments always looking in ways saving money. Now don't waste your time in denying that you are Kira. I already know that you are. However, I have some questions for you if you are amiable?"

I took a couple of seconds to take a breath. Then I continued." I promise you that you will not be executed for your crimes so far. You seem to be a contradiction. In that you are a serial killer with a moral compass. That is very rare to see in criminology. It's as if but you have some rules in your head that you're trying to follow. I would like to know what that is?" I indicated with my hand that I was finished speaking and that she could answer my questions.

Most everybody except for Matsuda seem to take this fairly well. However the young man seems to be in shock by the revelation that Light is Kira. Also by the event but I would like to work with her and have her work for myself as well as other governments.

I ignored his shocked face and waited for her response.

She looked at me with a serious face before beginning to speak." I would like it should be in writing what you are proposing. I would like it to be legally binding throughout all the countries that would be working in as well as through the United Nations. I also be legally binding through international law that the Chinese recognize if we going to that country. If you meet all this criteria then yes I'm willing to do what you ask. However I believe there is a second Kira out there who does not have the same morals as I do. I'm willing to help you take down that person. Because this power can corrupt if not used properly with proper rules, before you start using it." I smiled at her observation and her demands for it to be legally binding everywhere. I nodded my head and understanding then I indicated that I would speak.

" Of course we will make sure that is legally binding everywhere. Watery will draw up a legal contract are you to read over. About possibility of another Kira. I believe that you are right some of the killings are a little bit off of the profile that I place for you in my head." I said with my creepy smile in place. She has seemed to be disconcerting by this action.

She seemed to relax then." Very well. I am going to open my messenger bag. Inside is a special notebook. Once you touch the notebook you'll be able to see my Shinigami or god of death. Please do not be alarmed by his presence or parents." She warned all of us. She took her messenger bag off the floor. She put it in her lap and opened it. She reached in and took out the notebook. She turned it around to show us the cover of the notebook. It said death note on the cover of the notebook.

" Can one of you, one at a time come and touch the notebook?" She sweetly asked us all. I saw no reason to deny her request in this manner. So I nodded my head that we would proceed in the matter of that she indicated. After everyone touch the object and they seem to jump with fear. However they did not do anything else and they did not die. I touched the object and I saw the god of death. He introduced himself as Ryuk.

I turned my body towards her." You also will have to live with me for the rest of your life. You also help me with cases as well." She seemed amused by this but she nodded her head in understanding.


	5. Chapter 5

The true power of Love and being female.  
Ch 5

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Mr.Yagami point of view .  
I got a text when I was at my house talking to my wife. About the opportunity Light working for L. She was concerned as well as excited for the opportunity for her daughter. I opened up my cell phone from it sleep mode.

(Please ensure that all of her clothing from her room is packed away and brought to the hotel. Please bring all of her documents including her passport to the hotel. I have offered her full time job with me for the rest of her life and she has accepted.)It said as I read the text. Then I got notified of another text coming in.

(Underneath the conditions of the contract that it she is signing. It states as she will be living with me as well. She will visit you and her family during holiday specifically Christmas however ,I will be accompanying her.)Eyebrows a little from shocked of the circumstances. Knowing background of the great Detective L who she was going to work for I was not surprised by his demands. For the employment of my daughter. She is accepting from him.  
A text notification came in.  
  
(She has agreed to help with the Kira investigation. I will tell you more details once you arrive at the hotel.)  
I was happy for this turn of events. It would mean security for my daughter for the rest of her life. She would have income guaranteed as an employee underneath L. I proceeded to do what he asked of me and I am for my wife of the situation.

One hour later.  
After completing all my assignments. I packed up the car with all the things that my boss L had require to me. Then I proceeded to draw towards the hotel. When I arrived I park in the parking garage and called up to Watery. He came down from the hotel room and proceeded to help me unpack the car of all of us possessions. On to the hotel luggage carrier. I had lights paperwork in a plastic grocery bag in my hands. We then proceeded pick her up to the hotel room.

The old man then opened the door sweet in the hotel room. He closed and locked the door behind him. I could see my daughter and L in the room. She seemed to have a blush on her face. From reading the contract that my boss had just handed her. I did not know what all that was about, but I just Shrugged It Off. Then I proceeded to hand the paperwork over to the older man. He nodded his head and thanks and left the room for his study which was a joint tenant to the hotel room.  
I went into the living room and which the two younger persons. Pacifically L and my daughter were. I sat down in one of the single chairs in the room. Then watery going back into the room holding a gun suitcase. He turned to me. He opened the suitcase." can you disarm yourself before L explains?" I was a little disconcerted however I did what he requested. He closed and locked the suitcase. Then he sat across from me but beside L.

Then L smiled and turned his body towards me." Your daughter is Kira. She has agreed to help the police to track down another Kira. She is unique in thought she has a set of morals in which she follows religiously. Specifically I believe but she will not harm anybody who is in law enforcement. More likely she's willing to help us with her power."

At first I was shocked at this revelation. I noticed the contract was signed. I took it from the coffee table and started to read it.  
It basically said. My daughter would help the police with all her powers as Kira. She would do anything in her power to help track down the second Kira. She agreed to live for the whole Natural Life under the care and protection of L. She agreed as you use her power to kill from a distance to help the government. In there programs of the capital punishment specifically the death sentence. This would help a government reduce lot of money it spent on set sentencing.

It also said that she would be employed to help L in his cases. It also said that she would come home for holidays specifically Christmas for a family but L wood accompanied her. I looked up from the contract at the both of them. I knew that this was the best option for my daughter considering what she has been doing the past couple of months.

" I am not happy that you have become this worldwide serial killer. However I do see that you have tried to make the best out of your situation. And I wish you luck in your endeavor my daughter." With disappointment and love in my heart I left the hotel room. I went home and told my wife and other daughter everything.  
Light point of view.

I was a little dismayed by his reaction but not surprised. After Watery had given back my father is good to him he left the hotel room. He looked sad and worn down. I knew that he would tell my sister and mother everything. I told L search before he entered the room. However he told my father anyway." It is best that he knows anyway. Every bad enough to keep it from the rest of the world. Let's not keep it from family." I remember him explaining to me earlier in the afternoon. Then I reached for my messenger bag. L had already signed the contract as well and Watery have signed as a witness.

After the laughter of Ryuk subsided. I continued to explain." His name is Ryuk and he loves to eat apples. I'm sure he'll answer any questions you have for an apple. I believe the second Kira went for deal for the eyes. I did not go for them for they cost have a lifespan and I'm not willing to give up half my life to see someone's name and face about their head. He seems a little bit shocked about being the eye deal that you can get through a god of death. He turned his body towards Ryuk." Can somebody be born with these eyes?" As he asked he threw him a Apple.  
Ryuk started eating the apple right away." I only heard of one boy who have done that. Only because of the god of death who broke Rule 36. However, hoopla there was a big hoopla about it. Because he's the king's right-hand man. Very high up in the political structure back in my parallel universe where I am from." His eyes seem to get bigger by this revelation.  
"Does that mean this person was half god of death and have human?" He threw another Apple.  
" Yes that's exactly what it means and it also means that they are immune to the death note." He said as he grabbed the Apple that L just threw and put it inside of his wings. Then he turned his body towards me again." What is Rule 36 Light?" I smiled." A god of death cannot have sex with a human." I stated to him.  
" This seems very interesting. Entire parallel universe with creatures who feed off our life sources using a notebook. You seem to came across one of the spare notebooks and used it for your own purposes. Now you're willing to track down someone else who also has a notebook.” He said with his creepy grin on his face. I noted my head in confirmation of his statement. He smile even more at my confirmation. Then he got up from the couch and sat beside me on a love seat." Open up The Notebook I would like to see these rules of it." We spent the rest of the day doing just that.  
Meanwhile halfway across town in the modelling District of Tokyo.  
A small woman was writing in her Death Note.  
She had already controlled one of her rivals to make a video for her. Arrival would die in 23 days from overeating. Another person in which she should not like wood deliver said tapes to Sakura TV New Station. Then the person would die from being eaten by fish.  
All she had to do now. Wants to wait for her videos to play on the station. She left her hotel room and when she was staying as a model in Disguise was inside her bag. When she got to the abandoned building across the street from the news station she disguised herself. She had her death note and a pair of binoculars. She was just waiting for the show to begin. She thought yourself and started laughing with glee and madness.


	6. Chapter 6

The true power of Love and being female.

Ch 6

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Note. All thoughts are in _italics_. All the notes like in Reading Writing or on computer screen or text will be in **bold.**

It was Saturday morning. Everything was in order for the evening broadcast. When the person from The Mail room came in with a bunch of old CD tapes.

Included inside the envelope was a note to the director of the broadcasting station.

**To the director of the station I am Kira. I will kill the phone link broadcasting people to prove my power. Mr. Remote, Mrs. Auto, Mr. T a and Mister acapella. These individuals are against Kira and what I stand for as a crusader of Justice. They try and throw public opinion against what I I'm trying to achieve in my perfect world. They will be killed on the 6 News precisely. Starting in order of appearance on the paper. First one at 6, second one at 6:01, 6:02, 6:03 and 6:04 pm Japanese Standard Time. Killings should prove my power to you. Then you will display the tapes in the order that I submit on the paper as instructed. Or I will kill all the broadcasters on TV who are the anchors. Sincerely God of Justice Kira.**

Director of the station looked up from the paper. He had Glee on his mouth. For he knew that this but increase the ratings of the station and in turn increases salary of his workers and himself. He was very excited for this Prospect. He turned towards the producer of the program who's in charge of editing the time slots. He handed the tapes towards her." I want you to post this on the 6:00 news tonight." He instructed her. He also included the envelope and the piece of paper with all the instructions. After is order The Newsroom came up there of lining up the new suction of the time slot for the please report. It would be the top story of the night.

Meanwhile across the street from the news station. There was an abandoned building that used to be a hotel. On the third floor is that a young woman in one of those throw away plastic chairs. That one uses at camp outs She had a pair of binoculars with her to see across the street and she had her death note. In her hands were also a pencil. She also had a bag of other pencils ready to be used already sharpened. Just in case the pencil that she had broke in the middle of her. Frenzy to write names if she needed it. She also had a cell phone with her that had an app on it. So she could watch the TV station Sakura TV. So she could Joy the Mayhem that her little stunts what cause. She laughed in Glee anticipation of chaos does she knows, she will cause!

6 pm

Back at the hotel where L and Light we're reviewing case file on Kira number two. As it was classified by L. For they did not know who was the perpetrator of owning the second death note on the planet. However some circumstantial evidence based on the irregular killings that was not based on lights pattern. Made him determine that wear the second killer of the same power. The Evening News came on. The volume was medium level. It was background noise to the investigators in the room. It started talking about the daily events in the day. About an earthquake in a part of the world and flooding due to global warming. Then a red banner as well as a red square around the outside of the picture but in the inside frame of the television started flashing. This indicated a breaking news story.

This flashing along with the newscaster. Who was the news anchor for the news program interrupting the other reporter." We have a breaking news from the outside of Sakura TV news station. It seems that Kira has taken the news station hostage and is forcing it to broadcast his message to the world." He took a breath and continue." We will play the message that we're getting from Sakura TV." L ignored the newscaster and turn the television on to channel 27 which is Sakura TV .

Once it was on the right Channel. The news anchor on that channel was speaking to the public." We are being helped by Kira spread the message to you said he has sent to us. In other words we are being held hostage by Kira. Now we will play the tape for you."

The tape started to play.

Greetings I am Kira. People of the world I wish but everyone but live in harmony and peace. However it is not possible in this world of crime for that to be possible. Therefore this is why I have killed all the dictators in the world and has begun cleansing it other major criminals. Those who commit homicide, rape, torture and poisoning. Those are the worst offenders in our world, do not deserve to live in such a pretty world. By getting rid of them I'm making the world better and safer for the normal people. The good and honest people of this world. There is a problem however that I'm dealing with the police, Interpol and the great detective known as L are after me. I know they are doing this for the greatest of intentions for they see me as a criminal. I am not I am trying to make a world a better place. I'm simply going to ask the police not to get into my way. Also the proof just say who I say I am I'm going to show you my power. If you turn to channel 6 you see the news anchor die by my hand. He was very a post to methods and he did not want me around. For that sin I killed him. Now if you turn to channel 8 in 20 seconds the next one will die as I State the name.

By this time L had turned towards Light." We need to stop this immediately. The broadcast I mean. I'll call the police tell your father to stop it." Light nodded her head an agreement." we need to take precautions in case the second Kira god of death eyes and see somebody's name but looking at their face.” L nodded his head in agreement of her statement. All instruct them to wear issued Riot Gear helmets.

Meanwhile across town. In the abandoned building across the street from Sakura TV news station. Just at that moment a police car pulled up besides the curve of a new station.

This police officer did not have right here on his person. He had not received any information from L or his supervisor. He was acting in his own capacity to investigate the disturbance at the new station. A few seconds later he collapsed from a heart attack. This act proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that there was a second Kira. For light has not used to her death note in front of him. As well he knew that she did not have the god of death eyes. On top of that as well she does not know this policeman name whatsoever. So therefore she could not have been down his name earlier on and states is whole thing.

  
  


After the taped finish playing. The young woman who was in disguise and in view of death police officer. Put away her binoculars. She put them away in her bag with her death note and extra pens. She left the abandoned building by the rear exit and went into a coffee shop. Where is she knew that they had no cameras and what is the washroom. Where should change their clothing and then went on to the subway to go home.

Halfway there she is at the subway platform and went into the washroom I'm threw away one of her bags and had her disguise him. Then she took out the other bag that was inside the bigger bag and changed into a third pair of clothing. She knew that this train station had security cameras which were not working. For 2 days before this all occurred she had a criminal to destroy them. Then she made her way back to her apartment.

Meanwhile back at domestication in the hotel room.

A tactical team opened up the front doors of the New Station and confiscated the tapes that were sent in by the second Kira. They return the tapes towards L and the national Japanese Police Department. Or naps it's known as, as an acronym. Watery thank the police department for handing over the evidence and walking to the hotel room. Both L & Light we're looking forward to going over this new evidence.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

The true power of Love and being female.

Ch 7

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Note. All thoughts are in _italics_. All the notes like in Reading Writing or on computer screen or text will be in **bold.**

L point of view.

Once we cleared out all the employees from the new station. I sent in crime scene technicians that I have on retainer. Their paid underneath my payments other account that I have underneath another layer alias. About two hours later they retrieved all the evidence that they could obtain in the news station area. Specifically, the tapes that the second Kira. Has sent into the new station along with a note that he or she has sent as well. The technicians then came back to headquarters which was the hotel they were staying at. I had set up one of those side ballrooms to be a laboratory of sorts just in case I would need it for my case. It turns out that I was right, and I did need it in this regard. Sometimes and most cases I do not need it and I can use outside Laboratories. However, sometimes I have learned and some of my cases I do need to do my testing in house.

Because some of my cases have to do with police corruption and when investigating the police as best do the forensic separately. So, they do not get their hands on it and ruin the case altogether. One of the technicians had already photocopied the note. That second Kira had left for the news station. They sent me the photocopy through an email that then was said to me. I opened it up and then I read it.

**To the director of the station, I am Kira. I will kill the phone link broadcasting people to prove my power. Mr. Remote, Mrs. Auto, Mr. T and Mister acapella. These individuals are against Kira and what I stand for as a crusader of Justice. They try and throw public opinion against what I am trying to achieve in my perfect world. They will be killed on the 6 News precisely. Starting in order of appearance on the paper. First one at 6, second one at 6:01, 6:02, 6:03 and 6:04 pm Japanese Standard Time. Killings should prove my power to you. Then you will display the tapes in the order that I submit on the paper as instructed. Or I will kill all the broadcasters on TV who are the anchors. Sincerely God of Justice Kira.**

**_Interesting. It seems to me that this second Kira. Wishes to be known by the first Kira. This is their way app showing themselves to Light._ **

**I turned my body towards Light." What do you make up this note?" She read over the note and raised my eyebrows at me. " It looks like somebody's trying to get my attention." She replied. Then she pursed her lips in unsatisfactory.**

**Then she sighed." If I did not know any better and I did not know this person had death note. It almost looks like something I would get at High School from my many fans and stalkers." She looked at me with worry in her eyes. About the situation no doubt that we were in. " I am worried as well. For I believe that your assessment of the situation is correct. However, I do believe that we can turn this to our advantage."**

**She turned her head towards my voice and looked at me with puzzlement." How so, can we use this to our advantage? I do not understand." I smiled at her wickedly." I believe that this fan of yours who is the second Kira. Make you as you wish if you her to do so or him. But we will have to review the videos after they are scanned into the computer system but the forensic technicians. This will take a couple of hours." She seemed to call to contemplate my words.**

**She turned her head and smiled at me. Then she grabbed my head for the hair and pulled. Towards her I did not understand what she was doing until she was kissing me. We broke away from the kiss panting for breath. I looked up at her in wonder." What was that for?" I questioned the situation.**

**She Shrugged her shoulders." Just to show you that I care about you. Also, that is kind of sexy that you are so smart. It is also kind of sexy as well that we are thinking on the same level. We'll have to put in some contingency plans to make sure that you are safe L." I smiled at her then." Of course, we will. I also find you very intriguing to be alone with in this. I also like to kiss." I blushed when I admitted this to her.**

**She smiled at my blushing." You asked me once why I did not kill you when you did Lynn l Taylor start on TV. The reason was it was against my rules in my head. 1 I would not kill a cop or anyone who came after me. Two I would not kill any Innocents if I did not have to. 3. I would protect the police even if they would try to kill me for my power. I think of L as the biggest and most powerful police officer in the world you catch people that no one else can. So of course, you're underneath my protection."**

**I was a little bit shocked all that rules in her head as she put it was the only thing keeping her back, I am not hurting me or killing me.**

**_However, I was right all along that she does have moral compass._ **

**" Thank you for finally telling me." I put my hand out and put it on her face. Then I leaned in gently and I kissed her. Then I pulled away blushing. She left a little bit but then she turned back to her work. I did the same. Then there was a beeping noise from my computer. I open the tab that was blinking and making the noise. It was an indication that the results came back from the tapes and the tapes were scanned into the computer so we can review them.**

**The first tape after some review. Was that if the police agree to Works alongside Kira. II was a refusal. 3 was more information about where Kira and the second Kira can meet.**

Light point of view

I turned towards L. “It looks like the second kira, is like one of those extreme stalkers. That we care about on the news all the time. I have had stalkers in the past. pacifically at my school, but this goes beyond the pale in my opinion.” He raised his eyebrows up and surprise. About what I just articulate to him. He seemed to call to played it for a minute. Then he turned back to me.

“I agree with you that this situation is extreme. I also agree that this could be a form of stalking, that second Kira may be obsessed with you. However, we may be able to use this to our advantage.”

I looked at him in wonder and with some question in my eyes. “How can we use this to our advantage?” He turned to me then with a smile on his face. “Last night I was talking to your shiny gummy or God of death Ryuk. About ownership of the death note. I was wondering out loud if it was possible to Co owner it with you. So, we could be partners in every sense of the word. He indicated towards me that this possibility was in fact possible. However, this would mean that you would have to say out loud that you would be Co ownership of the death note with me. So, I have a question for you Light, will you be willing to Co own the death note with me?”

I was a little taken aback on his suggestion. However, after I contemplated his suggestion. I understood that it would be the best thing forward. for this situation that we are in. I smiled at him. His suggestion was beyond brilliant. I took his face with my hands and pulled it close to mine. I proceeded to kiss him thoroughly and pleasantly. Much choose surprise of him I must say. I pulled away from him after some minutes. For high had trouble breathing. After we caught our breath from exuberantly make out Suncheon.

I put my hands on his shoulder and then I nodded my head in agreement. “You are right that this might be hey good option for us. If in fact are theory about people with the God of death eyes can see those who own a death note. They never give you me equals protection from his or her wrath. Ryuk where are you?” As I looked around the room, I heard cackling coming from the corner underneath the floorboards.

As I turned around towards the sound of the voice of the laughing. I saw him coming through the floorboards phasing through it. As he normally would do. With his special powers. “You called me Light.” I nodded my head angry meant to his answer of my summons.

“Last night you suggested to L, that it would be possible for us Co own the death note. Is this true or are you just messing with us?” He stops laughing like a hyena then and straighten up his posture to show that he was serious. “of course, I was being serious light. I would not joke around about this it is an exceedingly rare occasion on somebody is decides to Co own a death note.” I looked into his eyes and saw his sincerity about the situation.

“How do we go about this then?” He seemed contemplated for a minute. “If you do this it will be permanent. You need to say to me that you are willing to Co own it with L. You have to remember that he will have the same fate as you as a death note user.” I can tell that he was profoundly serious. Also, that he was warning me.

“What is the catch to this arrangement. There's always something when it comes to the power of the death note.” He looked at me in astonishment and threw back his head in laughter. “I cannot put my anything past you, can I? however, you are right. There is a catch. If one of you gives up the memories of the death note. The other will retain it however you will have sunny for hours retrieve the death note or the memories of the other person or you both lose it.”

I played both cons and pros in my head above the situation. I decided the best option in this case was to go for the Co ownership. I looked at my God of death with a smile. “I light Yagami here by wish to Co ownership of the death note but the person known as L.” He looked at me with astonishment but waved his hand above my head I could feel the power being cut in half, of what I usually get from the death note. I heard a gasp in the room, and I turned my head towards L. I can see that he could feel a power of the death note run through him.

He turned his head and smiled towards me. “I thank you. I promised not to overuse this new power that you decided to share with me.” Just then a beeping noise was coming from L's computer.

We both turn towards it and he opened his email. It seems that the fingerprint that way got off the tape came back to a dead convict. However, that we did able to retrieve a hair with a root attached and the lab was running the DNA. The laboratory set of it take another 15 minutes to run the DNA through all databases on earth.

I turned my head towards him and smiled then I grabbed him, and I kissed him again. He seemed to be in enthusiastic about my kissing. I was also very into our make out session. I pulled him towards his bedroom. I managed to get my hands underneath his T shirt, and he was also groping my breasts. When another beeping sound came from his computer.

I groaned in annoyance but got up. He went back to his computer and open the results. The DNA did not match anybody on file who committed any crime but instead matched victim in a database. The victim's name was **Miss Amani**.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is sex in this chapter.

* * *

The true power of Love and being female.

Ch 8

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Note. All thoughts are in _italics_. All the notes like in Reading Writing or on computer screen or text will be in **bold.**

Misa POV.

I was working a modeling gig down in the fashion district of Tokyo. I was earning a lot of money that day. I was looking for towards the paycheck involved. When all the sudden the please came into the photo shoot. They said that they were looking for me. Somebody wanted to talk to me. After they arrested me and took me to a motel room two persons came in the room. I notice that immediately they did not have any face covering site the police had. I also noticed that they both were owners of a death note. I instantly moved my eyes above their heads to read their names. Once said L Lawliet and light Yagami. I notes’ that there was only one chair in the room. L sat down in the chair and then light draped herself across his lap putting her arms around his shoulders. Her legs were pointed in the opposite direction towards the door. He looked a little startled about her up boldness. She was putting affine error of seduction. Towards him.

I could tell by the way that she was draped across him. That this L person must be the boss of the pair of them. And therefore, must be the had person of the original Kira. Then Light grabbed him by the head and kissed him thoroughly. Afterwards, she let go of him and turned her head towards me.

“We know that you are the second Kira that put in those tips into Sakha television station. We would like to talk to your God of death. Where is your death note? “I was surprised by her abruptness I'm just asking me out right. However, I was not surprised by her attitude.

_It seems that this young woman is just a mouthpiece for the real person who is in charge. I have seen this before men using women as their mouthpieces to make them look like their modern._

‘’My death note is in my purse. I will get it out for you both of you. My God of death name is Ram. “I got up my death note, and I put it on the coffee table in front of me. Light took the notebook by her hand and handed it to L. After a moment they put it back onto the coffee table. For then they could see my partner Ram.

He turned his head towards her. “What is your opinion about the situation you're in with this young woman Misa?” she seemed to consider this from a moment. Before responding she took a breath consider her options. “I want to protect her for another God of death it's already died for her to save her life.”

Light seemed to strain up her posture in surprise and turn towards me. “What does that mean die for you can you explain Misa?” I smiled for this is the story I know well. “I was walking down a street from a model shoot a couple months ago. When one of my stalkers showed up and try to kill me with a knife. When all the sudden he just collapsed from a heart attack it seemed. Then I heard a big thump like something falling from the Sky and I turned to look and on the ground was this notebook. I picked it up and that is when I met Ram”. They boast seem to be interested in this story and turned towards my friend.

L seemed to be interested now more than ever. And he turned his focus towards Ram. “How did you get a second notebook I hear it's extremely hard to come across in your world? I was told by lights God of death his name is Ryuk.”

Ram Was interested in this and seem to relax a little. “I got it from a God of death named Jealous. You see Misa was supposed to die that day. Instead of that stalker. But jealous put his wrote his name down instead in his death note by doing such a thing he saved Misa life an extended it. He also did it out of an act of love for this young woman. Which is against the rules other kind to extend anybody's life expectancy past their national ends or do you date. So, he was punished by our King.” Light smile then at the explanation. then turn towards me.

“What you did in killing those innocent people on television to get my attention We do not condone. we need to deal with the police in the second Kira for punishment. L and I will do so. I also need to tell you that your name has been given into a database. where all the please agencies have access to. If we die, then your name will be given out. So therefore, your friend here from another plane of existence can not help you. You will be put into a psychiatric facility for the rest of your life rather than including the death. That's already been decided by a judge of the international court in Zurich Sweden.” I was a little bit mad about her presumption and telling me what is right and wrong.

However, I recognize that I was in a rock and a hard place and therefore could not do anything. “What about my notebook?” L smile then, lean forward with light in his arms. “It will be given back to your God of death and we will ask her to make sure that no more books come into our world for another 100 years or so. This will be exchanged for your life. Therefore, you're not going to be given the death penalty.” Then he moved a little towards Ram. “Can you make sure that no more death notes come to our planet for another 100 years?” Ram seem to consider this and after a moment she nodded her head in agreement.

Light then turned her head towards me and smiled. “You'll be put into the psychiatric facility now. After 138 days you will lose your memory, you ever been Kira. However, you will be in that facility for the rest of your life. You will be given a tape of this conversation so you can review it after you lose your memory, so you know what is going on.” Then a bunch of police officers came into the room and dragged off to the facility in question. It was about a two-hour drive and I was checked in for the criminally insane.

Lights POV

I was so happy that that situation was over with but now we had to deal with Ram. Both L and I took up the death note that was on the coffee table that belonged to Misa. We handed it over to the God of death. “We would like you to take this back to your world and make sure nothing else come through for another 100 years as we specified before. “She nodded her head in agreement and left through the ceiling phasing through it as she went with the death note in her possession.

Once she was gone, I slumped my body in relief. Then I turned towards L. I smiled at him. “I need to change my clothing. I look like a $2.00 prostitute.” He started to laugh over the whole situation. I was wearing a noticeably short skirt almost looking like a belt. It was blue in colour. I was wearing a tank top exceptionally low cut you can see a lot of my cleavage. I was also wearing dark eyes shadow red lipstick and mascara. I also had four-inch heels on my feet, and they were starting to kill my feet specially around the toes. The tank top had a built-in bra, so I did not have to worry about bra lines. I also had a Fake tattoo on one of my shoulder blades that were showing. I returned to the hotel room that was mine and changed into my normal business attire black dress slacks and a black top weather up black dress suit. This would make me look more professional and make me feel better about my appearance. At the same time, I preceded to remove all my makeup with removing wipes. I also removed the wig I was wearing to make it look like I had longer hair. I also removed the fake tattoo with some nail Polish remover that was read it for skin use.

This took me about 20 minutes to finish up and I returned to the hotel room where L was staying. I entered the room and he turned towards me and smiled. “Well, you look like yourself again. I have to say when you came out earlier today you really surprised me with that appearance of yours.” I smiled at him.

“I wanted to make her think that you were the one in power of our situation rather than the other way around or that in fact we are true partners. For some women sex is the only way to get power and I know that she would understand this. Being that she is in the model industry at all. “He nodded his head in confirmation and understanding of is telling him.

He also seemed tents for some reason in his where he was moving. I found and tried to understand what was going on. Only when I look down towards his hip area I understood. Me moving around on this lap when we talked to Misa made him arouse. I smiled then incomprehension. I took his hand and looked into his eyes.

“Do we have another case yet to work on?” He shook his head no. I pulled him into his bedroom close the door behind us and locked it. I proceeded to pull him towards the bed. Then I began to undress him and myself. At the same time, I was kissing him, and he was kissing me. Then I looked up to his eyes after a moment. “Do you have any condoms?” He looked panic then like it did not have any. Shook his head no. I smiled at him and grab my purse which I already had with me and opened it. I put my condoms on the side dresser towards my side the which is the right side the bed. In which I normally sleep. he arched his eyebrow up in surprise of my preparedness.

“My mother always wanted me to be prepared for anything.” He seemed to smile then. I pulled him towards the bed with such momentum then I hit the bed on my back, and he was on top of me. He explored my body very reverently. It was almost like he never did this before. I have not done this before either and I was nervous, but I always research all the topics I was interested in. Ever since I was young, and I knew that I would be interested in sex sooner or later. So, I read every book I could come across and even watch a couple of X’s rated videos.

Once I was assured ah myself that I was aroused enough. I then proceeded to grab for a condom. I opened it up and put it down his shaft. Making sure that it was all the way down and to the base. I then preceded to open my legs a bit more and put him between mine opening by grabbing his shaft. He touched it with his tip of his shaft. I looked into his eyes and nodded he then preceded to move forward. Very slowly he entered me and then he reached my barrier. I could tell that he could feel it too and look into my eyes and wonder. “Go fast like a band aid.”

He proceeded with my instruction and the pain was over quickly, but I could still feel very dull ache. However, I knew that I want it to be enjoyable for him as well as me. So, I grabbed his rear end with my hands I left my legs up to make a better angle. We were kissing the whole time. About 10 minutes enter so I could see that he was close. I knew that I was not. So, I took one of his hands and I showed him where my clitoris was. I showed him how I liked to get myself off. The whole time that he was moving inside me. He caught on quickly and then I got distracted by the fireworks behind my eyes. My muscles in my womanhood start a spasm to indicate that I was having an orgasm.

He finished after me soon after. He had a contented smile on his face as he collapsed on top of me. I rolled over a bit so I could breathe. I was smiling at him as well. I kissed him. Then I gently dis entangled his shaft from inside me making sure that I pinched the bottom of the condom to stay on his Shaft. “You need to go and throw that into the garbage.” I told him. “Yes dear. In a minute.” He said almost teasingly towards me. After about two to three minutes, he preceded to do as I asked.


End file.
